


Angel Training 101

by kittypithers



Series: Angel Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Cas, Angel Dean, Angel Training, Castiel Father - Freeform, Castiels Wings, Dean Winchester freaks out, Dean winchester mpreg, Eggpreg, Fluff, Flying Lessons, Gabriel mpreg, Grooming, Impala Sex, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Sam Winchester Father, Wing Kink, dean has wings, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypithers/pseuds/kittypithers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel try and adapt to their new ways of life as husbands, they must both learn the perks of relationships and being angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean smiled at his new husband who was happily munching down some cherry pie. Castiel Winchester half angel of the lord half human but full adorable dean decided gently brushing some crumbs off his husband white shirt.  
Castiel peaked up through his long eyelashes at dean and dean wrapped his fingers softly round his angels tie. "I love you baby" he whispered softly placing his lips to Castiels forehead.  
"I love you too" Castiel whispered softly leaning into deans gentle touch, he had never been happier than when dean had come back from heaven filled with his grace and promises of marriage.  
He placed his hands on deans back where his new wings were concealed. He gently rubbed the section where they connected to his lovers back knowing this area was very sensitive to the touch. Dean shuddered and his breath hitched, Castiel let a wicked grin slip over his lips at deans reaction. He whispered sweet nothings into deans ear in enochian. Dean couldn't understand the language yet but the sound of Castiels deep rough voice against his ear made him shudder again. He decided that with each moment he was falling more and more in love with his perfect husband.  
Castiel chucked at the sudden flutter of wings that filled the room. Dean blushed as his wings had come out showing just how excited he had been. Castiel ran his fingers softly over the boney part of deans wings causing his lover to whimper softly before blushing harder then before. Deans reaction only encouraged Castiel to carry on further with his soft touches. Deans wings flapped softly and he opened his eyes looking at his angel. "I cant control them Cas," he whispered pouting a little.  
"just focus baby," Castiel said running on hand up deans thigh and then back down again pressing softly into the back of deans knee causing him to topple towards onto Castiels lap. "they will become easier to control." he whispered softly reassuring the new angel. Dean pouted again harder this time as he focused very hard indeed, his wings twitched upwards slightly and he let out a triumphant 'ah-ha' as they did. Shortly after he sighed loudly looking at Castiel, his husband look up at him.  
"I wanted to wrap my wings around you." dean sighed loudly.  
"you will get there dean, even the full angels have to learn to control their wings. We have an angel academy up in heaven and the teach angels from a young age how to fly, fight and heel as well as the other bits."  
Dean bit his lip looking up at his lover, Castiel whispered a few words in enochian and deans soft wings retracted to their hiding place. "will you teach me all the stuff you learned in angel academy?" dean asked hopeful.  
Castiel smiled with a nod, "it would be an honour, but first of all Mr Winchester i have some very human needs that you can help me take care of."  
Dean let out a breathy chuckle as he felt Castiels hardness against his inner thigh. He stood taking his lovers hand and leading him down the hall to their bedroom.

Tbc


	2. Grooming

Dean woke up his torso sticky to the touch, he glanced down at his naked body smiling at the sight of his limbs tangled with Castiels. Castiel rolled over with a groan before opening his sleepy eyes to look at Dean, "Hello Dean." he grumbled before falling back face first into the pillow.  
Dean chuckled loudly and Castiel shoved him, he was defiantly not going to be a morning person Dean thought with a grin.  
Castiel looked at at him again and dean sighed happily. "I love you." he whispered his eyes fluttering shut as he pressed his forehead to Castiels.  
"I love you too dean." Castiel whispered back. "I think we need a shower, I would very much like to do it together."  
"I would very much like to do it together too." Dean said softly mocking his angels weird way of speaking. Everything about this man was adorable dean thought. Castiel then rolled out of bed and left Dean awestruck as his arse swayed towards the bathroom. Dean jumped quickly out of bed and followed his lover.  
Castiel helped Dean into the shower and started to wash him. He teased dean with soft sexual touches and tender kisses to Deans aching body. He made sure not to touch his husbands already hardening dick. He teased till his husband was whimpering with need. Cas then chose to wash Deans most intimate areas but he stayed gentle, too gentle for Dean, the was no friction, he couldn't get any pleasure from these touches.  
Cas looked at his work Dean was clean and standing to attention like a good little solider. Castiel slipped softly to his knees in front of Dean, he came face to face with Dean's monster hardness. He flicked his tongue across the tip testing Deans reaction, when the other gave a hearty moan Castiel took the tip into his mouth. Dean let out a deep growl from the back of his throat, he watched as the angels head bobbed up and down his length, mouth stretched tightly around his width.  
Dean felt a familiar heat building in his stomach and knew he had to get Castiel to stop. He had no intention of being this to its conclusion yet he needed more, he needed Castiel to take him. He pushed slightly at his Lovers head forcing the mans movements to stop.  
"Dean?" Cas asked looking up through his long lashes.  
"I want you Cas, please I need more." dean begged shamelessly. He bit his lip eagerly as Castiel eyed him playfully.  
Castiel obliged pushing him toward to bend over. He kissed deans arse and sucked soft bruises on his cheeks before parting them gently. Dean groaned hungrily as Castiel place a finger against the tight ring of muscles.  
Castiel removed the pressure and dean whimpered, "I want to try something new baby" Castiel breathed his lips softly grazing the sensitive skin at the top of Deans thigh.  
"anything baby, I need you." Dean begged his whimpers getting drowned out by the sound of the shower cascading over his head. Castiel gently kneed deans arse before flicking his tongue across the tight ring of muscles causing dean to yelp in surprise.  
"m'gonna make you scream baby." Castiel promised flicking his tongue over the area again and again before finally dipping it into the hole. Deans knees weakened and he fell forwards with a loud moan. Castiel finally pulled back and replaced his tongue with a finger then two and finally three.  
Dean cried out desperate for more, he wanted Cas to hit that sweet spot to make him scream but Cas was holding back. Dean decided to fuck himself back onto Castiels fingers moving more seeking that feeling he longed for when he finally found it he screamed Castiels name. "please ... Cas ... Please" he begged no longer able to form coherent sentences. Dean need was clear in his voice and Castiel started to look for something to use as a lubricant, he opted for a bottle of shampoo.  
He slicked his cock with the shampoo before removing his fingers from Dean. Dean moaned at the loss, Castiel quickly slid into Deans loose hole causing him to gasp loudly. He thrust once hitting Deans prostate with the muscular head of his dick. Dean screamed at the connection castiels name falling off his lips as a prayer. Castiel started moving faster loving all the sexy noises Dean was making just for him. He knew he would last much longer so he reached round to grab his lovers hard cock and began palming it faster and hard. Dean moaned ever louder his head thrown back as Castiel matched his thrusts with his movements on deans cock. They were so close he leaned forwards so his lips brushed deans ear. "cum for me Dean," he purred softly as the man came clenching around him. Castiels orgasm followed shortly after as they both rode them through.  
Dean relaxed and Castiel slowly pulled out of him. They both sat on the bottom of the tub panting under the shower stream. They looked at each other and giggled softly. Castiel crawled over to Dean and sat between his legs. Dean rested his chin in Castiels shoulder and ran soapy hands all over the angels body washing him slowly. Dean sang softly to his lover as the rested into each other eyes closed enjoying the calming shower noises.  
Dean nuzzled into the now clean Castiels neck and Castiel placed his hand backwards to stroke deans short sandy hair gently. "I need to wash your wings Dean." Castiel said softly.  
"Wont they clean themselves?" dean asked he was frowning softly into his husbands neck.  
"Not until you learn how baby. All baby angels need their wings to be washed just as human babies need to be washed, its not something you can do yourself." Dean sighed but gave in. "close your eyes," Castiel whispered placing his fingers to Deans forehead. With a soft whirling of wings dean felt his feet touch the ground. He opened his eyes to look at his feet now standing in plush green grass. Still totally nude he reached down to cover his shame. "Don't be embarrassed Dean," Castiel whispered. "we are all alone here."  
"Where is here?" Dean asked taking in his surroundings. He was stood in a garden surrounded but trees and plants and all sorts of insects.  
"Eden." Castiel replied simply and in his matter of fact tone. He was kneeling beside a stream dipping on hand in the clear water as if to test the temperature. His hand let out a small glowing light and dean knew he was heating the water. "angels have been bringing their young here since the dawn of time. This spring is perfect for all angels especially the youngest as it helps to heal you and strengthen your grace. Your wings are too big to be cleaned at home in the bunker."  
Castiel stepped into the spring and walked to the middle of the pool gesturing for Dean to follow. Dean did as he was told and sighed happily at the warm water. He followed the middle of the pool and Castiel made him sit in a rock there.  
Castiel whispered softly in Enochian and Deans wing unfurled from their hiding place. Castiel used some special angel shampoo to massage deans wings, he informed him that the formula helps to strengthen feathers and condition them. Dean let out a little purr of enjoyment as the warm water was being poured over his wings. Once Castiel had washed all the suds out he lead Dean out of the water, a gentle snap of his fingers found a big fluffy towel being wrapped around Dean. Then a blanket was laid out for Dean to sit on as Castiel dried and groomed his wings. Dean felt so safe and warm that he started to doze off. Castiel whispered the order for Deans wings to return to their hiding place before pulling Dean tightly to his.  
"we should bring our kids here one day." Dean whispered half asleep as sleep started to take over the rest of his body gently.  
Once Dean was fully asleep Castiel flew them home, he tucked the new angel into his bed and placed soft butterfly kisses to his forehead.  
Castiel stomach made a loud growling noise, this means breakfast time he thought with a happy grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel brings sam home and dean gets his first angel homework

Castiel sat at the table musing over deans words. Did dean want children? With him? Maybe it had just been a playful saying. Who would even carry the children? Could dean carry them?   
Castiel had so many questions fluttering through his mind. He should take Dean to the doctor, check his wing growth. They should also check to see if Deans body had accepted the new changes to being an angel, had his body created a space that he would be able to carry children in?  
Will the children even be legal? "Well the should be." Castiel thought out loud. Even if they were both now hybrids they were also still both technically angels, just a new breed. That thought was reassuring to Castiel.  
He heard a patter of feet and a rustling of wings as dean slid into the kitchen his pure black wings spread out their like blue and green feathers sticking out. "I made them come out all by myself." Dean stated happily spinning around. Castiel ducked to avoid being slapped from a wing.  
"Very good Dean." he praised running his fingertips over the soft black feathers. Dean focused hard and the wings softly curled around Castiel nudging him closer to his husband.  
"I learnt that before I came in here. I was practising, did I do it okay?." Castiel chuckled at deans puppy eyes. He slipped his fingers between his lovers nodding approvingly before placing his lips on deans soft plump ones.  
"My grace looks good on you Winchester." Castiel said as a soft blue light lit up deans green eyes. He was hoping for a smile but was instead met with a glazed expression. "I know that look," he whispered as he moved to the cupboard looking for a bottle of aspirin. He ran a glass if water before moving back to the table, he set everything down and whispered the command in Enochian for deans wings to hide themselves. He pushed his husband down into a chair and flicked a little tuff of sandy hair out of his face.  
Castiel watched carefully alert for danger while dean was out of it. He had his angel blade drawn seconds after the rustling of wings behind him alerted him to another angelic presence. "put it away Cassie." came a huffed voice from behind him.  
Castiel spun on his heels to see Gabriel standing there. He was holding Sam's limp unconscious form in his arms. The younger Winchester was covered in a dark crimson liquid, deep gashes cover his body and one especially painful looking one on his throat. Castiel saw the pain breaths moving the gash up and down. "what happened? and you are supposed to be dead."  
"Not dead just hiding baby brother, Sammy was attacked by a hell hound. I was watching over him, my batteries are drained I can't heal him, I just barely managed to fly us here. I need you to help me Cassie." Gabriel pleaded tearing his eyes from Sam's face to look Castiel in the eyes.  
Castiel helped Gabriel put Sam on the kitchen table before raising his hands over Sam's throat. He started healing the younger Winchester when a gasp from dean meant he was back in his body. "Dean, help me!" Castiel said, it was supposed to come across as a command but instead sounded more panicked and desperate.  
Dean was on his feet and at Castiel's side faster then humanely possible. "I don't know what to do Cas" Cas looked to his husband seeing the beautiful green eyes shine with fear and tears. He cupped deans hand and raised it over Sammy's body.  
"Dean, let you love for Sammy flow through you feel it and push it forwards, let it flow from you hands, use it to strengthen your grace to heel him." Dean focused hard and a light blue light shone from his hand, it was not powerful enough. "Focus harder Dean, your doing great." Castiel urged.  
Dean forced himself to focus even harder on Sammy and the blue became more powerful, it healed Sammy and it wasn't long before a sharp gasp for air pushed them both away. Dean let a soft sob of relief as Sammy sat up on the kitchen table.  
Deans wings popped out happily and he wrapped them around Sammy sending both Gabriel and Castiel off balance. The younger Winchester yelped at the sight of two black wings emerging from his brothers back. "What the hell?" he squealed pushing back from Dean.  
"I am an angel Sammy." dean said proudly.  
"Dean what did you do and oh my chuck is that a wedding ring?"  
Dean forced his wings away laughing as he saw Castiel brushing off. "I'm sorry baby." he muttered holding his hand to Castiel. Castiel took the hand showing off their matching gold bands. The were inscribed and Sam took both hands to read them clearly.  
Castiel's said, 'I rescued you from hell' and Deans read 'I brought you back from heaven.'  
Gabriel coughed drawing the the younger winchester's gaze from the rings. He glared at the smaller man. "Gabriel I need a word with you in private." his words came across as a his and Gabriel flinched. He left the room ready to be shouted at.

Sam left the other two men in the kitchen and guided Gabriel to his room locking the door behind him.  
Gabriel gulped as Sam approached looking taller and angrier the the smaller man had ever seen him. He braced himself for the ass whooping he deserved but instead Sam fell to his knees wrapping his arms around Gabriel's waist. He buried his face into the angels belly and let out soft muffled sobs.  
The angel ran his fingers in Sam's soft brown hair. He lowered himself to place a kiss to the man's head. The other held tightly, "Don't you ever die on me again you son of a bitch. I cried for months I barely ate a thing, no matter how many sweets Dean left on my bed while I was asleep."  
"Dean never left those sweets I did, and the angel teddy. I wanted to let you know, I even wrote a message in Enochian inside the angels jacket."  
Sam reached for the little replica of Gabriel that sat on his bed. He unbuttoned the little jacket and inside were golden symbols. "what does it say?"  
"It says 'I will always be here for you my angel love your Gabriel.'" Gabriel sank down so he was face to face with Sam. "I never left you Sammy, I watched over you every day. I stayed hidden taking time to calm you when sleep left you restless or you needed heeling from the damage you inflicted on yourself.  
Sam closed the distance between their lips. He released a muffled sigh and sank into the angel. "never go away again Gabe."  
"I promise you I won't my mate." Sam sighed happily closing his eyes he was finally complete again with his mate.

"I could see Sam's soul when I was healing him." Dean said looking at Cas and nursing his head. "he has Gabriel's mark on his soul."  
"he was Gabriel's for a long time dean. Dad marked both you and Sam as angelic mates long before you were even in the womb. Your soul contains my mark, it meant that only I could pull you from the pit. It also meant we had a profound bond therefore you were physically marked by my grace."  
Dean took a moment to think before asking his next question. "How long have you known that I was your mate?"  
"Ever since my father created you my love. When I was not studying at the academy I was watching over you. I watched lovingly as my father built you soul and marked it with my name. You were the only thing that got me through my classes. I channelled all the love I have for you in my life. What were you orders?"  
"How do you know I got orders."  
"My darling I was young once too, I know the look, tell me your homework and we can get to work."  
"I have to write a 2000 word essay on angel anatomy for professor Rothman and I have learn to fly all by myself without being helped by others."  
"Well we can work on that soon, I would like you to visit the doctor first my love. I need to check your developing well before our first flying lesson especially you wings and reproductive organs."  
"So I can carry our babies?"  
"Only if you want to." Castiel said with a smile. "I could always carry the children if you cannot or do not want to."  
"I want to," Dean whispered parting his belly. "firstly though lets get this training out the way I wouldn't like to endanger our babies. I think we are going to make great parents."  
Castiel nodded but was already in the phone to the angelic doctor booking dean in for a full check up.  
Tbc


	4. angels fly

Dean rested his head on the pillow of the uncomfortable doctors bed. Castiel sat by his side in a chair holding his hand, he gave it a soft squeeze. He had flown them up to San Fansisco to see the special angelic doctor. The white room was huge and full of medical equipment some that Dean recognised and others that he didn't, a few of them looked painful. Castiel explained the room was so big because they needed the space to check Deans wing growth to make sure they were suitable for flying. A beautiful blonde in a white coat appeared at the door way. "Mr Winchester," she said cheerily bouncing into the room a smile plastered on her glossy read lips. "Castiel." She bowed her head to Dean's husband before taking a sit on the other side of the bed looking at Dean. "How are you feeling Dean?" she asked with another beautiful smile.  
"I feel okay, thank you. My back aches a little but I suppose that is too be expected."  
"Indeed, just a few growing pains, have you been massaging the muscles Castiel?"  
"I try my best, Deans a fidget bum." He said with an affectionate gaze in his husbands direction. Dean blushed slightly.  
"It tickles." He muttered bowing his head causing a slight chuckle from the doctor.  
"Has he experienced any side effects to the merging of your grace and his soul? Typical symptoms would be fevers, burning pains or patches of feathers going missing." Castiel shook his head and she smiled. "Can you pop your wings out for me Dean?" Dean focused hard causing his wings to come into sight. Castiel moved slightly narrowly avoiding being bashed by a wing. The doctor went to work quickly checking their span making notes on paper as she went. Carefully she checked over the feathers from top to bottom humming approvingly at their condition, she felt along the top of the wing making Dean chuckle as he felt the doctor feeling the muscles and bones. "They are in perfect condition, he should be flying before you know it, they still have about 5 foot left to grow before thy reach full sized but the muscles have developed very quickly. Are you using them every day?"  
"I try to learn new tricks with them." Dean said proudly that he doctor approved of his wings .  
"Very good Dean, I hope Castiel is praising you for all your hard work." Castiel puffed up proudly beside his husband and Dean nodded. The doctor told Dean to put his wings away again and he did with very little effort. "I am afraid one of the procedures will be relatively painful as I need to check the condition of your soul with the grace, yours too Castiel, but we can leave that till last to remove any discomfort from the other checks." Dean nodded he wasn't afraid of any pain he had been through enough of it in his life he had just learned to grit his teeth. "Lets check you oil glands see if your wings are able to get the right amounts of oil, the oil your glands create should be massaged in once a fortnight to increase your feathers strength." She felt he fingers down Dean's spine until she found a little lump just under the area his wings connected to his back. She rubbed it softly and Dean blushed.  
"I-I don't feel comfortable with you touching there." He said his face turning an even darker shade of red and Castiel took his hand to comfort him.  
"I'm sorry," She said removing her hand and rubbing oil between her fingers. She was sporting her own blush and Castiel growled deep in his throat. She bowed her head almost submissively and walked to the piece of equipment with a screen. She told Dean to lay back placing some cold jelly on his stomach, she rubbed a white wand over it and a picture came up on the screen, she pointed at something it all looked like mess to Dean she pointed out the areas inside that sounded normal and then pointed out the area that their babies would grow in.  
"I-I ha-have a wo-womb?" Dean asked looking at the screen, "But I'm a guy."  
"Your an angel Dean." Castiel said softly, his eyes glued to the screen.  
"Have you consummated your marriage?" The doctor asked pushing slightly harder against the womb area. Dean blushed and Castiel chuckled softly nodding to the doctor. He loved seeing the shade of pink in his husbands cheeks. Dean Winchester was the most fierce hunter in the world even angels feared him and yet here he was blushing after being asked about sex. She pushed harder still and Dean whined at the discomfort, Castiel squeezed his hand looking at him. The soft look in his eyes said more then his words could have done, Dean felt himself relax into the soft gaze. "Dean I would like to see you in two months for another scan."  
"Why? What did you see?"  
"Nothing serious, I would just like to keep a tab on the development of your new body." She was talking to Dean but her gaze sat on Castiel. "I advise learning to fly as soon as possible, your physical skills are more important to develop you can study the softer parts of your training later."  
"But I have to write a paper for professor Rothman."  
"I can write you a letter for professor Rothman, telling him I have advised that you need to learn physical skills before the academia of angel academy." Dean tried to decide what Castiel and the doctor could be trying to convey in each others eyes. Castiel looked angry but then his gaze softened with a sigh. "Lets get this session over, I am sure Dean is dying to get home and try out flying with you Castiel." The doctor said rolling her sleeve up slightly. She took a piece of thick plastic and told Dean to open his mouth. She popped it in and told Dean to bite down hard, he complied and she put her had to his bare chest pushing slightly. The pain was incredible when her hand slipped inside Dean's chest merging with his body so she could check his soul and grace, he bit hard feeling tears falling down his cheeks as he gripped tightly to the sheet on the bed willing his body not to move. She pulled out and he took a deep raspy breath spitting the plastic out his mouth. Castiel wiped the pad of his thumb over Deans cheek pulling the tears away.  
"You did great Dean." He whispered softly with a kiss to his husbands cheek. Dean hummed softly nuzzling into Castiels shoulder placing soft kisses there. The doctor was already writing down more notes and a prescription for Dean, she handed it to him and he looked at the words.  
"What are these for?"  
"They are vitamins to help you develop correctly and to strengthen your body, you should go get that filled at the little pharmacy down the hall while I check your husband over correctly, I need to make sure the piece of your soul Castiel now has in him is working well with his grace." Dean got off the bed testing everything before bidding the doctor goodbye and leaving the room to fill the prescription.  
"What was the real reason you need Dean back in two months?" Castiel asked the doctor with a dangerous edge to his voice, his eyes shimmering with his grace.  
"I saw something in one of his scans but it could be a fluke with the machine and I would like to check again in two months to see if it is still there."  
"What was it?"  
"It is a little to early to tell but I think ..."  
~~~  
Dean sat outside the room a little blue bag gripped in his fingers. He fumbled with the top gently biting his lip waiting for his husband to be ready to leave. Castiel emerged from the room looking slightly more pale then usual. Dean decided it could be due to hunger neither of them had eaten in quite a while. "Would you like to go get something to eat Cas?" He asked softly.  
Cas smiled tucking his arms around Dean's waist, "sounds like a plan angel." He placed his lips firmly onto Dean's and smiled playing gently with the sandy hair on his lovers head.  
Dean felt like they needed something cooked so he took Castiel to a restaurant down the street from the doctors surgery. They ate happily, Dean loved the happy noises his husband made when he ate something he liked. Castiel flew them home promising Dean the first flying lesson when they got up in the morning.  
~~~  
Dean was awake early that morning, he was excited that he might be able to learn how to fly that morning. He jumped out of bed leaving Castiel sleeping and he slipped into his flannel pyjama bottoms trotting barefoot to the kitchen to make breakfast and coffee. He felt famished so he made a huge pile of scotch pancakes drizzled in syrup and chocolate chips. He also cooked two huge plates of bacon and eggs with some toast on each plate. He nodded happily at his creation piling it all onto a tray with coffee and cutlery, breakfast in bed was always a great idea when it came to waking his angel.  
Dean walked down the hall carrying the tray carefully, he nudged the door to their bedroom with his bum gently calling Castiel's name. His husband grunted unhappily at being woken but soon rolled over when the smell of bacon reached his nose. He sat up and Dean chewed his lip thinking about how adorable the guy looked when his hair was even scruffier and his eyes full of sleep.  
"I brought you breakfast in bed." He said gesturing to the tray he was holding. Castiel scooted over slightly leaving room for the tray and Dean to get on the bed comfortably. Dean settled everything down and they ate their breakfasts in a comfortable silence, Dean easily ate the most between the two of them and Cas just smiled. After they had cleaned their plates they both drank their coffee, Dean moved the tray so that he could scoot closer to the angel. He had never been one for being cuddly but with his angel it just felt right to be pressed up tight against his body.  
~~~  
Castiel took no time to teach Dean the basics he knew that Dean had control over his own wings now, he had learned that himself. He took Dean by the waist flying them both high into the air, Dean looked down below him the garden of Eden was beautiful, they were high up, he could see miles of grass below, wild horses were grazing happily on the grass beneath his feet. he looked up to smile at Castiel but gulped when he spotted the evil grin on his angels face.  
"Goodbye Dean." Castiel said letting go of his lovers hips sending Dean plummeting to the ground below. He chuckled at Deans scream, falling backwards his wings curled to his side so he could catch up with Dean. Deans wings did their job perfectly stopping him before he could reach the ground. Castiel swooped behind him grabbing his hips and extending his own wings to steady himself, he chuckled nuzzling Dean's neck. "Chase me baby." He whispered, "I'm sure you want revenge." Before Dean could answer him he had shot off into the sky. Dean didn't focus on moving his wings he just wanted to throttle Castiel. He found himself face to face with his husband.  
"I'm going to kill you," he hissed, "I could have died."  
"I had faith in you." Castiel chuckled wings pressed in as he fell backwards stopping inches in front of the ground Dean followed, he aimed to fly past Castiel grabbing his waist on the way past. He forced his wings to disappear as he fell softly onto the grass Castiel pressed tightly to his chest.  
"Caught you." He muttered placing soft kisses to his husbands plump lips. Castiel sighed softly his own wings retracting as he kissed back.  
"you did a great job Dean." He muttered. He closed his eyes leaning his head against Deans. He yelped suddenly at the rush of wings and the thud on his back, opening his eyes he realized they were back at the bunker on their bed. "Did you just..." Dean nodded interrupting him.  
"I am a fast learner and I think I deserve a reward now." Castiel laughed pulling Dean closer with a snap of his fingers they were both undressed bodies pressed against each others. Their breaths were ragged and kisses heated, Cas reached round and found Deans oil gland pressing gentle circles to it causing Dean to whimper.  
"Like that?" Castiel breathed, Dean nodded grinding into Castiels hips. "Wait and see what its like when my tongue is on it." Dean groaned at the idea his wings beating forward with a life of their own. Castiel ran his oil slick finger through Deans feathers touching the heated muscles causing Dean to whimper and shudder under his fingertips. His husband looked wrecked eyes rolled backwards in pleasure. "Kneel in front of me Dean," He growled pushing up on his elbows. Dean obeyed and Castiel rewarded him, his tongue finding the ring of muscles. Deans body melted into Castiels touch as he slid on finger in still using his tongue. It didn't take long for Dean to be loose enough to take Castiels cock. He pushed himself in until he was in as far as he could go. He placed his hands on Dean's chest pulling him up so he had his back to Castiel balancing on his dick. They both groaned as the angle allowed even deeper access. Castiel thrust into his husband one hand snaking to palm at Deans hardness, he nibble gently at the tips of Deans wings working his way towards the sensitive tissue of his back. He licked his tongue across the oil gland and Dean yelped thrusting himself hard onto Cas. Castiel felt Dean stiffening around him he knew his own orgasm was close. "Come for me Dean." He whispered softly biting at Deans ear. Dean came hard muscles clenched around Castiel pushing him over the edge as they rode out each others orgasms.  
"Need to do that again." Dean moaned as he flopped back against Castiels chest. The other man withdrew himself falling softly to the mattress not letting go of his husband.  
"I am only just getting started." Cas purred eyes closing softly, he whispered in Enochian and Deans wings retracted as he rolled both of them to their sides. He listened to Deans soft even breathing as he fell asleep. Everything was perfect.


	5. doing well little one

Dean sat on their bed next to his husbands sleeping form. He had a book on his lap, one from the Angel section of the bunkers extensive library. It was about how angels could keep their wings on a different plain of existence and how they used this same plain to fly without being sighted by humans. Dean knew that Castiel didn't keep his wings hidden all the time sometimes they were just out of sight allowing him to fly away. Dean read on further as the book explained how they did this. The book had been written by an angel for the men of letters so it was a reliable source. He brought his wings forward focusing hard on hiding them in a different plain. He could still see his wings he thought sadly but when he fluttered them out softly they went straight through the bed and lamp as if physical objects didn't exist to them. He smiled happily slipping his t-shirt right over the top of his wings, he felt a slight tingle when the material passed through but it just reminded him of his achievement.   
He decided that he would get Castiel some real coffee from one of the starbucks in Kansas city. He focused on the flying dumping himself in an alleyway not far from the the place making sure no one was around before coming out of his hiding. He loved the new plain of existence it would making hunting so much easier being able to hide in plane sight, he forced his wings away even if he had learnt how to hide them he did not want to risk any undue attention. He wandered down the alleyway slipping unnoticed on the street stopping at the coffee shop to pick up two coffees, Castiel had his black with no sugar or cream, Dean had his sweet, he hated the bitter taste of coffee and he added a lot of cream. His next stop was a little bakery to pick up breakfast. He headed back to the alley everything nicely secured in his arms he slipped easily into the other plain this time stretching his wings and going home. He landed softly next to his still sleeping husband wings already hidden in their natural place.  
"Baby I got you coffee." He muttered nudging softly at Castiel's shoulder.   
Cas grumbled looking up at the Starbucks in Deans hand. "when did you have time to go get that, you were only gone ten minutes."  
"Flew there." Dean muttered placing a soft kiss to his lovers shoulder. Castiel hummed approvingly before shooting up eyes wide terrified.  
"You flew there? By yourself? Did anyone see you?" He was lifting parts of Deans body checking them over for damage.  
"I'm fine baby," he chuckled. "Watch what I learnt this morning." He slipped himself into the other plain. Cas looked panicked before realizing and following suit.  
"You taught yourself how to change plains that easily." He sounded both proud and jealous. Dean laughed nodding. Cas pulled him close to his chest. "So proud of you Dean." He muttered kissing his husbands head, "Usually takes angels years to learn how to master existing on a different plain to humans and usually months to learn how to fly. You have learnt both in a day, its impressive and I am very jealous of your learning capabilities."   
"I'm one of a kind baby." He said with a cocky grin. "Got us some pie too, I will go get us some forks." He got up to walk to the door when he heard flapping behind him. Castiel was gone. "Babe?" he asked into thin air but then a rustle announced Castiel's return. His angel held out two forks and Dean grinned. "You're a show off babe."   
"Lets go back to Eden today." Castiel said through a mouthful of pie. "Keep exercising your wings and them I could groom them again in the spring."  
Dean hummed at the thought of Castiel running the warm spring water over his wings again. The both finished breakfast and headed to Eden spending the entire day playing and bathing in the warm healing waters.   
~~~  
A month had passed since their trip to the doctors surgery and Castiel was keeping tabs on Deans wings, they had grown three foot since last time and their feathers had become and almost oily black like Castiels. The only difference between the sets were the spots of ocean blue and green that had mixed into Deans.  
Dean was knelt in front of the toilet for the third morning in a row emptying the contents of his stomach leaving nothing but dry heaves and tear stained cheeks after half an hour. Castiel knelt beside his husband one of his black wings draped over Deans back. "Its okay baby," he cooed, he ran his fingers through the soft sandy hair atop Deans head. "I am sure its just a bug baby, if its still going on when we see the doctor we will get her to give you some special medicine." He handed Dean the glass of water and Dean drank slowly.   
"I feel fat Cas," Dean sobbed hopelessly turning to his husband, puffy green eyes met clear blue ones. "Tell me I'm not fat baby."  
"Of course your not fat baby don't say that you haven't gained a pound since I met you." This was a lie and Cas knew it Dean had probably gain a couple of pounds now showing ever so slightly. Deans usual chiselled abs were not slightly less defined more of a little belly sporting there. Cas found him incredibly beautiful no mater what his mate looked like. "I love you Dean, your so gorgeous."  
Dean chuckled softly. "I love you too Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh what could be going on with our poor little baby dean :/ Next chapter will be the last in this part of the series.


	6. surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out he is pregnant and everything is going to happen very fast for him now

Deans fingertips grazed the swell of his stomach something was seriously not right with this whole situation, the growing lump, the mood swings and his new obsession with getting out of the bunker to exercise. He decided the last one was a mere act of rebellion, Castiel had not let him go out alone since the lump had appeared on his stomach almost a month ago. He had decided it was probably for the best to wait until the doctor had cleared this up before he pushed himself to try and loose weight. He jumped out of the shower and put on some black lounge pants, if he couldn't go running then he would workout in the bunker or clean something. He rubbed his fingers across the lump again. “You're so rude little lump, you just keep getting bigger.” He sighed looking in the mirror his once baggy AC/DC top was now a little clingy around his middle, he measured the thing it was almost at three inches outside the lines of his hips, it was hard too not like fat but solid. He sighed adjusting everything and throwing on the oversized sweatshirt, he didn't want Sammy to notice how fat he was getting he knew the other would just worry.   
Dean strolled down the corridor towards his and Castiels room, his angel would still be sleeping so he could take the book from under their mattress without waking him. He had taken to studying how to control his grace and use it for all different types of things. His favourite thing was the way he could learn to use it to undress his mate, he knew the trick was supposed to be used to remove clothing on victims that needed an angels help but the other uses made it worth learning. He had learnt a lot of other tricks too like he could make things appear like fluffy towels and oversized sweatshirts, he had seen Cas use this trick before when he was sick, Cas would be able to grabs wet wash cloths and dish towels filled with ice without leaving his side. He smiled at his sleeping angel before leaving to go study in the library, professor Rothman had given him extra study books. He had been doing well learning fast, professor Rothman had passed him through to the graduation period of the angel academy telling him that he was one of the brightest students he had ever met and every angel he had taught in the past millennia had taking the normal 100 years to complete their educations, he had taken two months. When Castiel had heard from the professor about Deans progress he had physically beamed with pride in his mate.   
Dean spotted a huge pile of books and papers on the table with a note on top. Ever since the professor had spotted Deans intelligence he had started delivering books and Deans papers to him, he gave Dean extra work to do and extra learning that had not been on the angels curriculum. This weeks reading compiled of Medicare Angels and A History of Angelic Politics’s. Dean looked at the papers on top there were 10 of his essays from the past two weeks all sporting big red 100's, a yellow post-it sat on the very top of the pile with a list of homework and a message of encouragement. He plopped his note pad and pens down before heading to the kitchen to make coffee, he also decided to make breakfast. It didn't take him long to put together a huge plate of bacon and scrambled eggs, he knew full well that Gabriel would be trotting around the place soon and that the angel would be hungry so he made extra. He didn't understand why for the past three weeks Gabriel had been eating but he didn't mind the angel always loved what Dean cooked and they had grown close both chatting happily about Sam and Castiel. Gabriel had even told Dean stories of when Castiel had been growing up, they were adorable.   
He made his way to his favourite table in the library putting both plates down before sitting and finishing up one of his essays about the various uses of an angels grace. Dean was chewing distractedly on a piece of bacon when Gabriel came in a plopped down in the chair opposite. “How are the essays going?” Gabe asked chewing some bacon off the plate that had been left for him.   
“Good,” Dean said through a mouth full of egg. He looked at his book again, “I am studying the techniques behind grace healing and what to do when it is not effective.”   
Gabriel clicked his fingers shutting the pages of Deans book. “I need to talk to you Dean, there is something Castiel isn't telling you … there is something I have not been telling Sam.”  
“Gabe what's wrong? Is it something serious?” Gabe opened his mouth to speak again but shut it just as quick Castiel was stood in the door glaring at him. Gabriel blushed lowering his eyes from his younger brothers gaze.   
“I did something stupid.” He muttered low and Dean moved seats as Cas started to move forwards, he was sat next to Gabe his wings spread protectively around his brother-in-law. Gabriel let out a sob and buried his face into Deans chest, this simple action caused all of Deans previous defences to fall and he just wrapped his arms around the crying angel.   
“Hurt him and I will stab you with an angel blade, I don't care that your my husband I will still do it I swear to Chuck I will.” Dean said as he realized Castiels presence to his right.   
“I wouldn't ever hurt my brother.” Castiel said his voice low, “I was just trying to warn him before he said something regrettable.”   
“I want to hear what he was going to say.” He could feel anger building inside him, Castiel was trying to hide something from him and that wasn't right. “What are you trying to hide from me anyway.”   
“Nothing, I am just trying to keep you from getting hurt.”   
“You smell nice,” Gabriel suddenly pipped up, “Like grass and motor oil, oh and sweets.” Dean chuckled hugging the other angel tighter.   
“Its probably just my shower gel.” He said but then noticed as Castiel shook his head.  
“You can smell three different things on Dean?”   
“Yes Cassie three very distinct smells.” Castiels face lit up at the news and Dean just looked perplexed from angel to angel. Gabe pulled himself from Deans chest and Dean reluctantly dropped his arms. “You need to tell him Cassie.”  
“What if we are wrong though.”   
“Oh for fuck sake Cassie … look Dean I know your confused about a few things at the moment such as my taking to food and sleeping as well as other things not to mention the clingyness. I have something to show you and I think you might be experiencing something similar.” He lifted up the giant sweatshirt he had been wearing and showed Dean a lump that was similar to his but much smaller.   
“Do you know what it is then? Are we sick Gabriel is that why you haven't told Sam?” A horrible thought struck him and he swallowed hard. “Are we going to die?”   
Gabriel suddenly let out a full belly laugh at Deans reaction, “And you are supposed to be professor Rothmans best student, have you not read about angel pregnancies? You and I we are carrying children, well eggs for now.”   
“Wait angels don't have babies?”  
“No Dean,” Castiel pipped up, “The mother lays an egg after a three month pregnancy and then the egg takes another two months to grow feeding off the mother and fathers grace before hatching into baby angels.”   
“So I am the mother, I am the chick in this.”  
“Yes baby.” Castiel said a smile playing at his lips.  
“Like hell will they start calling me mommy.” Dean frowned at the idea but something pulled at his heartstings when he thought of the little pitter patter of feet in the halls of the bunker. He had always known that he wanted to be a parent he just hadn't expected it to come like this. “So should I be calling Bobby and getting him to drag his a Jody's arse up here for a baby shower?”  
“Not until we have seen the doctor I want to check everything is alright with our little angel before we tell everyone.” Dean nodded with Castiels reasoning he would like to make sure that he was ok before getting everyones hopes up.  
“So Gabe that is why you have started eating then.”   
“Yes a pregnant angel takes to eating and sleeping so the egg can develop properly.”  
“Ok … So why the bonding then, I'm not complaining its just I never thought you liked me and now we are on cuddling basis.”  
“Your carrying my eggs cousin and we are both pregnant. Two pregnant angels tend to gravitate towards each other and become inseparable further they get into the pregnancies. I have always like you by the way Dean I was just trying to keep distant.” Dean had many more questions to ask but before he could they all heard a little cough from the other side of the room. All three spun quickly to see Sam stood in the doorway his face white as a sheet.  
“You're pregnant?” he said slowly walking towards Gabriel. He stopped short when Dean and Castiel both flared their wings protectively. He held his hands up defensively before holding them to Gabriel. “Am I going to be a dad Gabe?” Gabe nodded stepping forwards. Sam fell to his knees his head resting on the angels stomach. He placed gentle kisses to the lump and smiled, “Hi baby I'm your daddy.” Gabriel chuckled softly wrapping his fingers in Sams hair.  
“I thought you would be mad and want to send me away.”  
“Are you crazy? I would never send you away baby.”   
Dean smiled at the exchange his fingers wrapped tightly around Castiels when his brain took over and reality hit him hard. He was pregnant, he had no idea how far gone either. Had he got pregnant the first time he and Castiel had consummated their marriage? The would mean he was almost 3 months gone, he didn't have long till the egg came along and then what should he build a nursery or a nest? What did an egg need? Do they need blankets and heat or did they need lamps? He needed some space so he did the only thing he could think of in his hazy state.   
He was sat beside the stream the long green grass of Eden running through his fingers, Castiel had finally caught up with him. Dean knew that his mate would not be happy that he had suddenly taken off with no explanation.  
“Dean Winchester what is wrong with you.” His voice was angry but there was also a crack of worry in his voice.  
“What are we doing Cas? Do you even know what an egg needs?”   
Cas smiled all his anger fading as he sat beside his mate, “Of course I know and what we don't know we will figure out. We have this angel, why don't I wash and groom your wings it will help you relax.” Dean nodded unfurling his wings for Castiel. His husband stood up and started to unbutton his shirt so they could go into the pool, Dean just clicked his fingers grinning at the little gasp that came from the others lips. Castiel had suddenly cupped himself blushing furiously as he looked at Dean. “How- how di-did you do that.”   
“I have been doing some advanced studies.” Dean said with a shrug his eyes combing his partners body. “You are so hot Cas.” They got in the pool but instead of sitting still on the rocks Dean pulled Cas onto his lap and kissed him. “M'not sure if its the pregnancy or the fact that your just so hot but I want to have you right here in this pool.” Cas moaned when Deans erection pressed up against his own. Dean didn't take any time stretching Cas he was desperate to feel the warmth of the other man wrapped tightly around him. He used his grace so that he wouldn't hurt the angel, pushing his hardness until he bottomed out with Cas balanced on his hips. He pulled out slowly before pressing in making sure to get the other man's prostate. “Love you angel.” He muttered pressing kisses to his husbands throat.  
“Ahh love you too Dean.” He moaned as Dean thrust in again, Castiels erection was pressed between their bodies being stimulated with each and every movement, the feeling was incredible there was no way that he would last if Dean carried on this way. He slipped his fingers in between Deans feathers and Dean bucked hard a very dirty moan falling off his lips at the touch. Cas then traced his fingers through the feathers up to the sensitive skin at the top of Deans wings. He felt Dean tense and he leaned forwards. “Come for me Dean.” He muttered nibbing softly on the tip of Deans wings. Dean came hard and Castiel followed quickly both screaming the others names grabbing whatever they could. Cas fell into Deans embrace as they both panted coming down from their orgasms.   
“That was amazing.” Dean said and Cas made a sound of agreement. The both sank down into the pool until their bodies were completely submerged in the water both relaxing in the heat.  
~~~  
Dean sat on the white bed nervously as Cas sat in the chair beside him waiting for the doctor to enter the room. He rubbed his stomach idly worrying about what they would find out, Gabriel claimed they were the about the same way though this but he was much larger then Gabriel.   
“Hows my favourite patient,” the doctor said coming in. She looked at Dean and grinned, “Well hello there.” She moved forwards and rested her hand on Deans swollen stomach.   
Dean smiled proudly as she muttered encouraging words under her breath. “Big isn't it?” He said with a cheeky grin. Cas just sighed rolling his eyes but he gave his husband a loving look.   
“Very, shall we check your wings first and they check the egg situation on the monitor in a little bit.” Dean nodded at the idea opening his wings and rolling hiss shoulders as the stretched out. She smiled measuring them. “Your wings have grown to a full 12 foot wingspan, you get any bigger you will be challenging the archangels.” Dean laughed, he could imagine Gabriel getting territorial because he has bigger wings. The Doctor rolled the machine over to Deans side putting the cold jelly on his stomach and he braced himself. She rolled the wand over his stomach and he looked at Castiel offering his husband a reassuring hand. “Ok, there is one, and two, and three.” Deans eyes suddenly snapped to the monitor.  
“Thr-three?” He squeaked and Castiel just laughed squeezing his hand.  
“We're having triplets.”  
“Well fuck,” Dean cursed his head falling back on the pillow. He hadn't thought that there could be more then one at a time. “How do the eggs come out?”   
“Well you are pretty close to the end of your gestation period so I can birth the eggs now for you or we can wait a week and you can come back here again and try for a natural way of birthing.”   
“Whats the natural way?”   
“Very painful for men, the extra week will only add to discomfort and then you will have to birth them just like a female would except they would come out of the...”  
“Now! Birth them now!” Dean interrupted not willing for her to finish her sentence.  
“Okay, we have to transfer you to your home as you will not be able to fly with the eggs after they are born.” Cas linked his hands with the doctor and Dean. He closed his eyes Dean didn't think motion sickness would be a good idea at the moment. He felt his feet touch the floor and he opened his eyes, they were stood in his room at the bunker Cas had already let go of his hand and was steering him towards the bed with strong arms.  
“Will this be painful?” He asked suddenly aware that it was going to happen now.  
“Yes but far less then having to birth them yourself.”   
“You should lock the door Cas, we don't need Sammy coming in on this.” Cas nodded heading for the door and locking it as Dean laid on the bed. He hadn't even built cots or anywhere for the babies to stay while they are growing. He watched as Castiel built a little nest in the corner of the room with their clothing and blankets. The doctor handed him a piece of plastic to bite down on just like she had when they checked his soul two months earlier. He bit hard watching Cas as he finished building the nest moving it carefully to the end of their bed. The doctor put her gloves on and rolled her sleeves looking at Dean. He held his hand out for Castiel who took it placing kisses to Deans face.   
“Be brave for me baby. It will be over soon.” The doctor proceeded and Dean bit down as her hands slipped inside of his body. He squeezed his eyes tight shut so that the tears would not spill out of them. Cas brushed his hair with one hand and whispered words of encouragement lovingly while placing soft kisses. “One is out now Dean just two more to go.” Dean just whimpered, “Its beautiful Dean, this one is blue like an ocean with spots of green and little flecks of white.” Dean smiled slightly imagining what it looks like. “The second one is here baby its green just like your eyes and it has little sandy coloured circles just like your hair on it, their gorgeous baby well done I am so proud of you.” Cas placed a pair of soft lips to Deans and kissed him. He looked into the blue eyes above him watching tears trickle out their corners, he felt a pressure relieved in his stomach and Cas looked up, Dean dared not to. “The third one is here baby, its gorgeous they all are this one is honey coloured it has whiskey coloured splodges and a mix of blue and green flakes all over.” Dean looked up seeing the three eggs at the end of the bed in their make shift nest. The doctor pulled her gloves off and smiled at Dean.  
“You did so well Dean, most angels are screaming at just one and you had three with barely even a whimper. Your so brave you should be proud of yourself.”   
“Thank you.” Dean said his eyes dropping shut as he fell on the pillow.   
“Castiel, I advise at least 14 hours rest and make sure he gets a lot of sleep, his body needs to rest before he can think about making a more permanent nursery for the eggs. Watch over him.”  
“I always have.” Castiel said his fingers stroking Deans hair. The doctor bid Castiel farewell and flew back to her place of work leaving Dean to sleep in peace.   
“We should tell Sammy and Gabe.” Dean murmured.  
“We will tell them when you have had a sleep.” Cas placed his fingertips to Deans forehead making him sleep. “Sleep well baby.” He whispered, he scooped the nest off the end of the bed moving it to a safe place in the corner of their room. He kissed the top of each egg and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want more, i have decided if i should end here of if i should carry on was thinking might do it more as a series of shorts for the kids. Any comments would be greatly received as am not sure where to go so yh bit o help maybe ;) much love to you guys and thanks for reading this


	7. Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Deans babies having just arrived everyone couldn't be happier, well until gabriel goes into labour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some nice Gabriel and Dean bonding here, so fluffy I swear I almost died writing this. Also a special Sabriel surprise at the end for Joaquin :) enjoy

Gabriel sat on his and Sams bed with his legs crossed, his bump rested in the middle. He sighed happily rubbing his fingertips across the lump. He tensed suddenly a sharp pain hitting him in his chest followed by a lump raising in his throat. Something was wrong with Dean, Gabriel knew his brother-in-law was hurting he could feel it. Sam came in at that moment freezing when he saw the pained look on his angels face. He fell onto the bed next to the angel his palms finding the pregnant swell of the others stomach. “Is everything okay baby? Is something wrong with our baby? Can I get you anything?”

Gabriel chuckled albeit humorously and pained, he softly ran his fingers through the mop of brown hair on Sam's head. Tear ran softly down his cheeks as he spoke through the pain. “I'm fine, something is wrong with Dean, he is hurting I can feel it. He needs me but I can't get to him and I don't know why, its like something I'm being blocked.” His voice cracked on the last words as he broke into violent sobs. “I should be with him Sam, he's my nest mate we shouldn't be apart this long, I miss him.” Another round of sobs broke out of his throat and Sam pulled his angel close. “I need Dean!” Gabriel whined.

“It's okay baby,” Sam cooed his fingers running up and down Gabriel's back with just enough pressure to loosen his aching muscles. “I'm sure Dean is okay, he is with Castiel. You know as well as any that our Cassie will smite anyone who even so much as looks at Dean wrong.”

“I know but I should be there, Dean's my brother and … and I-I love him Sam.” Sam let out a small and muffled laugh into Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel whimpered, “Don't you dare tell him I said that, he'd never let me forget it.” Sam looked up and placed his lips softly to Gabriel's. 

“So, you silly angel, do you know if I am getting a niece of a nephew?”

“I can't say for sure but I think your getting two nephews and a niece, you're also getting a daughter.” He finished with a small smile. Gabriel knew his baby was a girl he could feel it, he could sense her.

Sam chocked for a moment before catching himself. “They're having triplets? No wonder Dean has been such a bitch lately, I couldn't imagine having one baby let alone three growing inside of me.” Something else clicked in Sam and his face fell, he gazed wide eyed at Gabriel. “We're having a baby girl?”

Gabriel nodded, “I think so my love.” The angel yawned the pain had stopped but only to be replaced with exhaustion. Sam shuffled them both with his giant sasquatch arms, he laid with the angel pressed right up against his chest both arms wrapped tightly around the smaller man like this being was the most precious and valuable thing on earth and needed to be protected. He fell asleep thinking about how his sasquatch wouldn't ever let anything bad happen to him or their weird little family. 

~~~~~~~~~

Dean woke up not knowing what time it was. He felt a weight on the bed behind him but he knew it was his angel he could tell even without looking. He turned around to face Gabriel who was curled up in a little ball, he looks like a kitten Dean thought absently. He shuffled closer to the smaller angel slinging one arm around his waist and producing his wings to drape over the pair like a tent. “You're in my bed,” he mumbled happily placing his soft lips to Gabriels forehead. He could see the angel had been crying.

“You were hurting and I couldn't be here, I failed you De.”

“Oh baby.” Dean cooed pulling the angel as close to his body as he could. “I wanted you here Gabriel, I really did but there was no time and it would have been dangerous for you. It was just the doctor and Cas, that doctor she warded the room with some invisible spells to keep the babies safe. You were right I had three of them. I could feel you though how upset you were, knowing you were hurting was almost as bad as the pain of having someone else elbow deep in you.” He place another soft kiss to the older angels head. “I love you too by the way Gabriel, you will always be my big brother.”

Gabriels head shot up to look straight into Dean's eyes. “How did you know I said that.”

“You project your thoughts very loudly when your upset Gabe.” He kissed the angel again and buried his face into his hair. “I think its high time the kids meet their uncle Gabriel properly.” His hand fell off of Gabriels waist so he could link their hand, fingers entwined with Gabriel's. He gave his brother a tug as he sat up. They walked hands linked to the dresser where the eggs rested bundled in individual blankets. He traced his fingers lightly over the top of the eggs his eyes glowing with pride as he hummed softly. “Hey little ones this is your uncle Gabriel, your gonna have to watch him because he will play tricks on you if you aren't quicker then he is.” Gabirel chuckled softly one hand resting on his stomach. “He is also the mommy of your cousin, talking of which...” He turned placing his fingers on Gabriels bump. “How are you featherbutt, you better be being a good girl for your mommy.” 

Gabriel chuckled softly, “well she hasn't done anything wrong yet give her a few month when she out of her egg we will be chasing the four of them around.”

“I can't wait till that day.” Dean replied truthfully a soft smile gracing his feature. “I wonder where the assbutt I call a husband has got too.” 

As always Castiel appeared on cue with a cheeky smile. He held up two MacDonald's bags his smile even wider then before. He hand one to each man before flopping softly on the bed leaning against the head board, he grabbed Deans waist pulling him down to sit on his lap and letting Gabriel slide into the bed comfortably. Dean opened the bag glancing inside, Castiel had got 2 bigmacs and 2 lots of chicken nuggets with fries for both of them and then he held out three drinks.  
“I thought I could cheer my wonderful husband and lovely brother up with some fast food.” Dean leaned back and kissed him as Gabriel helped himself to one of the sodas. He hummed happily opening his bag as Dean grabbed out the two burgers handing one of them to Cas. 

The trio ate happily and Dean chatted about the nursery he was going to build for the four babies and their play room. Dean said he would paint it cream because they would be boys and girls but he insisted that they had superhero's all over the walls and bumble bees. Gabriel suggested painting some angels and Dean hummed in agreement. Dean said he would go shopping with Castiel in the morning and they would zap their things home so that the nursery could be made. 

~~~~~~~~

Dean woke up to a shooting pain in his stomach, he knew what it was straight away jumping out of bed. Cas woke up to the commotion as dean pulled a tee over his head glancing sideways at the eggs with a smile. He looked at his husbands panicked eyes and just raised a finger to his lips placing a gentle kiss to the other man's forehead. He left the room still pulling his jeans on as he ran down the hall to Sam's room. He let his feet skid round the corner clinging to the door frame. “Gabriel, is it time.” 

The angel whimpered looking to Dean and nodding. Sam had sat up and was now looking concerned at the pained expression on Gabriels face and the agitated one on Deans. “What's going on?”

“Its time Sammy.” 

Sams face lit up looking at Gabriel. “Really? Are we going to have our baby now?” Gabriel nodded as he hissed through gritted teeth. Dean came to his side a quick pulse of grace to ease the pain. “I want to help, what can I do Dean”

“You can get out Sammy.” Dean said with a serious expression. “You being in here while the egg is being born will be dangerous, having a human in the room could endanger both yourself and the egg.” Sam looked upset his shoulders slumped forwards.

“Bu-but I want to be here for Gabriel.”

Dean dragged his brothers hand leading him from the room to the hall. “Sammy the best thing you can do for Gabriel is stay out here where it is safe, if you are in the room with us it will only boost his stress levels and that could hurt your daughter. For both their sakes do as your told this is going to hard enough as it is. Please Sammy go be with Cas look after my kids, I need you to do that for me.” 

Sam thought for a few minutes before sagging his shoulders in defeat, he turned on his heel and started to walk down the corridor. Dean closed the door locking it before turning to Gabriel. “Lets get this place ready for the little princess to arrive.” He clapped his hand and smiled wide. Gabriel scowled at him for being cheerful and Dean chuckled. “Oh baby you don't really hate me.”

“Stop reading my mind Winchester.” 

“Keep it better protected then, for an archangel your really sloppy with your thoughts.” Dean chuckled pulling Gabriel to place him on the chair in the corner of the room. He pushed the bed up against the wall leaving the middle empty. He pulled the mattress of the bed into the middle of the floor and started piling clothes and pillows around it occasionally making items of his and Castiels clothing appear to put into the walls of the makeshift nest. Once satisfied with his work he pulled Gabriel to the nest sitting him in the middle. “What do you think?” 

“I love it Dean, how did you know about the whole nest thing?”

“I have kind of been reading up on natural births since I found out about the whole pregnant thing.” Gabriel squeezed his hand grimacing as Dean sat beside him, the angel pulsed another stream of grace ease the others pain. “Professor Rothman seems to think I would make a great angel doctor.” 

“I agree, please keep talking.”

“What about?”

“Anything.” He said through gritted teeth. 

“Have I told you about the time Sammy broke his arm and I had to ride to the hospital with him on the handle bars of my bike.” Gabriel shook his head and Dean went into the full story. He squeezed Gabriel's hand back when the angel needed the reassuring comfort. 

“Is it time yet Dean?” Dean drew his hand down Gabriels back using his grace to check the progress and at the same time ease some of the unnecessary discomfort. He hummed thoughtfully before producing a big fluffy towel.

“Lets get you ready to have this baby then.” Gabriel wrapped the towel around his waist and then Dean clicked his fingers to remove the bottom clothing helping Gabriel to get into a more comfortable squatting position. “Are you ready Gabe?” Gabriel nodded but his face was filled with worry.

“Is it going to hurt Dean?” 

Dean nodded his face very serious but he took Gabriels hand. “I will do my best to take most of the pain away but pain is an unfortunate side effect of having this little miracle.”

“It didn't sound too painful when you did it.”

“Are you kidding me I was focusing so hard on not screaming or passing out when she stuck her freaking arms inside me.”

“Promise me if I get pregnant again you will learn how to do that and help me out, I don't think I would be able to go though another one of these long winded labours.” 

“I swear it on my life.” Dean said with a smile. Gabriel nodded but gritted his teeth as he felt something shift inside him. Dean felt his discomfort and soothed him gently singing to help him as much as he could. He hated seeing Gabriel in such pain but there was nothing he could do. Gabriel moaned loud as the pain radiated though get more and more severe.

“Oh god Dean I can't do it, I can't its too hard.”

“You can do it, your doing great baby, so great we're gonna get through this together okay, like brothers.” Gabriel nodded but gritted his teeth. “Your half way there, not that much longer now I promise.” Gabriel screamed and Dean flowed more grace trying to help him. 

Dean flinched at the patter of feet in the hall followed by two more. “Sam don't.” Sam was already banging on the door however. 

“Gabriel! Is he okay? Please answer.” Dean sighed angrily. He cursed his husband under his breath and Sam pounded at the door again. He looked at Gabriel his eyes apologizing as he fluttered outside glaring at Sam.

“I told you.” Cas said gloatingly before catching Deans glare had moved to him.

“Deeeeaaaannn!” Gabriel screamed from in the room and Dean sighed.

“Sam, Gabriel is fine he is giving birth you try it and see if you don't scream now shut the fuck up of I swear to god I will zap you to another country.” Sam opened his mouth to argue but Dean flicked his hand rendering his brother mute. “Now go look after my children and listen to my husband when he tells you not to do something because we are almost there and this is the dangerous part so please go away.” He tapped his fingers to Sams head zapping him back to their bedroom with the eggs. He turned his gaze to Cas, he sighed slightly. “I'm not angry at you.” He kissed his husbands lips and smiled. “Now go and be a good father and look after your children while us mommies get this over with.”

“I love you.” Cas said but he had already fluttered away before Dean could answer. He went back in to crouch beside Gabriel holding his hand placing on hand on the angels lower back. 

“Your almost there baby, you need to start pushing for me now. You're doing fantastic.”

“Did you just call yourself a mommy?” Gabriel asked disbelief crossing over his tear filled eyes.

“Well I am one, might as well embrace it hey.” Gabriel chuckled slightly and Dean pulsed another shoot of grace to help move the egg forward. “Not much longer Gabriel deep breaths, I swear I will create a thousand Sams for you to smite after this if you want.” The angel laughed again before crying out.

“Will you stop making me laugh I am trying to give birth here.” 

“Well might as well have a little fun in the process it helps. He placed a tender kiss to the other man's forehead. “One more push baby, just one more you're so brave.” Gabriel pushed hard screaming as he did his head falling forwards as the pressure finally fell free. “You did it baby, you actually did it.” He picked up the caramel coloured egg and washed it off before wrapping it in a soft pink blanket. He ran his hand down Gabriels back soothing the angel and healing him. He clicked his fingers and the soft white towel was replaced with a pair of black lounge pants. “Four babies in our little bunker.” 

Gabriel shifted down so he was laid in the nest. “I don't think I could ever do that again I am knackered.” Dean laughed slightly creating a new smaller nest for the little egg. His niece he thought happily. 

“I'll go get Sam and maybe lift the spell so he can speak again. You get some sleep you need to recover and the baby is just here.” He pointed to the little nest on the sofa in Sams room. Gabriel nodded his eyes already closed. Dean left the angel to sleep, he walked to his room to find Sam holding two eggs and Cas holding the third. “Sammy? You have your own baby to hold now.” He flicked his hand softly and Sam tested his voice.

Sam left after cursing Dean and handing over the eggs. Dean plopped his little bundles in the nest with a smile. “What about that nursery we were supposed to be making today?” Cas asked with a shy smile.

“Lets wait till everyones rested its been a long few hours for us all. Lets get some more rest.” Cas just hummed in agreement placing his egg down before getting into bed and curling himself around Dean. “I love you Cas.”

“I love you too Dean, more then anything.” 

Dean smiled, “We will call bobby in the morning he needs to meet his grandchildren,” Cas grinned wide and nodded his nose tickling the base of Deans neck.

~~~~~~

Dean sighed happily as he looked around the cots. He had three credit cards to max out and that meant he could give his babies anything they could ever want. That was exactly what he intended to do. Cas was walking beside him with a large cart for the baby store they had decided furniture was the first step as they were the biggest. The shop assistant looked at them when they piled four DIY cots in the cart. “I had triplets and my brother had a daughter.” Dean offered as some sort of explanation. She nodded still looking wary but smiling anyway. They walked over to the highchairs to get them for the babies. Cas pointed out one with a bumble bee pattern, Dean like the one with the cow skin pattern, a third was blue with little black cars that reminded Dean of his baby so that was dropped in the cart too, the final one was pink with angel wings for Gabriels baby. They grabbed play mats and toys before heading to pick out clothes. 

Cas barely got to look at the clothes as Dean went full out picking up items and cooing excitedly at how adorable they were before piling them into the cart some boys some girls and a lot of neutral ones he loved the clothes with bees and kittens on them. They were mostly whites and yellows. Cas laughed wrapping his arms tightly around Deans waist and nuzzling his nose into his husbands neck. “You have no idea how much I love you.”

“Your only saying that because I had your children.” Dean said blushing.

“Oh and now you go ahead and blush, could you just stop being so perfect.” He kissed Deans neck and looked at the selection of bibs Dean was holding. “Those are lovely baby.” Dean just nodded face still beautifully flushed. “What's on your mind?”

“Just, its nothing okay.”

“Hmmmm?” 

“I'm just so lucky to have the angel of my dreams.”

“I'm the angel of your dreams?”

“You should know that, I'm sure you knew before we even got married.”

“I might have had an idea but I would never have addressed it, I feared too much about making you uncomfortable and at that time you needed me as a friend.”

“So considerate, now please lets stop this chick flick moment before I burn up and die.” Cas just laughed at his husband snuggling into his neck before walking back over to their cart. Dean walked over and dropped the pack of bibs in. “I love you too you silly angel.” He walked away his face still red and Cas laughed. 

They finished their baby shopping cart loaded so high it was overflowing. Cas zapped the larger items home and Dean piled the small bags into the trunk of the Impala. He strapped the three car seats in the back and looked at it a small smile creeping on his face. “Who ever thought my baby would be so suited for all the little babies. Although if you plan on getting me pregnant again we might have to retire baby and get a people carrier.”

“You'd get rid of your car.”

“Oh Chuck no! Just retire her keep her in the garage take her out for long drives to the beach while uncle Sam and uncle Gabriel are looking after the kids.” 

Cas sighed with a smile, “Dean Winchester you almost gave me a heart attack.”

Dean laughed happily his eyes bright shining with love as he looked at the angel. “Come on lets go get the paints so I can get home and start on the nursery and play room.” Cas just nodded focus on his task to get everything home. 

~~~~

Gabriel was sat on the bed singing softly to the little caramel egg. Sam had been in the other room watching Deans eggs so he decided a few Enochian nursery rhymes wouldn't go a miss. “I'm going to teach you how to fly little princess, I wonder what your daddy thinks of the name Mary Ellen Winchester.” 

“I love it.” Gabriel looked up grinning. “Might have to ask Dean first incase he wants to call one of his babies Mary.”

“Oh I already asked. We agreed I could have Mary and his daughter will be called Joanna Beth Winchester.”

“That's amazing.” Sam sat down picking up the egg and placing a soft kiss to it. “You wait till you get your little wings out here I am going to spoil you rotten baby. I'm going to ask your mommy something now.” He put the egg back in Gabriels arms and then dropped to his knee on the floor beside the bed. Gabriel stared at him wide eyed as he brought a little box out of his pocket. He opened it and inside was a silver band with Enochian etchings on. “Will you marry me Gabriel.” 

“Yes, oh my God yes.” 

He slipped the ring on and Gabriel looked at it, the engravings said forever and always. “I may have got help from a couple of friends.” Sam looked sheepish for a second before smiling. “I did ask your father for your hand first by the way, I prayed directly to the big man upstairs and then this morning when I woke up there was a note on my beside table with the single word yes on it so I think that means I'm good.” Gabriel laughed and pulled Sam close kissing him hard.

“You're incredible Sam, my special Samsquatch.” Sam chuckled his forehead pressed softly against Gabriels. They both sat up a little when the heard a knock at the door. “I guess that's Bobby here to see his grandchildren.”

Sam got up to open the door. His smile only widened (which he thought had been impossible) when he saw Bobby's bags. “You moving in then old man.”

“Less of that you idgit, I might be old but I ain't afraid to shoot your ass.” Sam just laughed throwing his arms around the man. “I'm staying till I see four sets of tiny wings running around these halls.” Sam nodded and moved dutifully to the side to let Bobby in.


	8. hatching day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eggs are hatching. And grandad turns up fir a wedding

It had been two whole months since Sam had proposed to Gabriel and everyone knew that that meant it was egg hatching time. Both Dean and Gabriel had been watching the eggs constantly, Dean had even taken to using his grace to stay awake so he no longer had to sleep, this however made him much crankier. He had almost finished the second child's bed when Cas came in with food. Dean had recently been introduced to Pinterest by Sam and Castiel was on the verge of smiting the younger Winchester. At that point Dean and Bobby (who had all but moved in,) had decorated a nursery, a play room and two boys rooms for when they grow up. Dean was hand making the children's beds, one of the boys had a shiny black Impala bed and the other had a Batmobile bed. He had taken up so many projects from the stupid site that the bunker was a safety hazard with huge piles of wood and tools everywhere, Cas swore he had almost killed himself five times that week alone. "Dean, my love i brought you some food. Maybe after eating you could come rest for a few hours give your body some sleep."

"I don't need sleep Cas, I'm an angel now I can cope."

"you're only half an angel Dean, just like me and we both need sleep, you don't want to damage your human side."

"And who says I don't." Dean muttered his voice laced with a hint of venom.

Cas felt his irritation stirring in him again, it had been days since he had slept right. "I do! You need sleep, now get your arse to that bedroom so i can snuggle you and get some sleep before i make you!" Dean laughed and that only succeeded in pissing Castiel off further. "What's so funny?"

"How could i possibly take your anger seriously when you go ahead and stick the word snuggle in a rant."

Cas thought about it and chuckled. "Why aren't you sleeping Dean?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. "I don't want to leave the babies." Cas tilted his head a little and made his confused puppy face at Dean, he knows his husbands resolve would crack when he made that face and Dean would spill what's bugging him. "Its just ..." Bingo! "Its just when Sammy was born dad wasn't there and well I don't want to sleep because what if the eggs hatch and and i miss it because I'm sleeping. What if no one is here when our babies first break out their shells." Deans bottom lip was quivering and he'd curled in on himself. Maybe it hadn't been Castiels best idea to get his husband to talk when he was so emotional, his hormones would be raging while his grace had been nursing the eggs and with his lack of sleep on top of that. Cas rubbed his face dragging his palm down his jaw before walking over to Dean and pulling him tight.

"I'm so sorry Dean, I know this is hard on you but don't worry about missing them, if we aren't looking after them then Gabriel will be here or Sam or Bobby. They will never be alone and when they are ready to hatch if we are asleep then the person watching them will wake us up."

"So... So I won't miss it?"

"No baby, nobody would ever let you miss the birth of our babies trust me we will have time when they show signs of hatching we will move them to our room and watch them. We will even help them when they get far enough, it will be amazing baby."

"Are they showing signs of hatching now."

Cas looked closely at the eggs picking them up gently and letting each have a small amount of his grace feeding them. He hummed thoughtfully, "they are not showing any yet but they are definatly close, they're heavy and strong."

"Could we maybe just keep them in our room? I can move one of the cots into our room and put then there incase they start hatching we could hear them."

Castiel nodded kissing his husband lightly on the head and Dean set about setting up one of the cots in their room. He filled it with blankets making a soft nest, cas gently plopped the eggs in their new basket before picking Dean up and carrying him to the bed. "We are going to sleep, I swear I need a good nights sleep and you defiantly need a decent cuddle and nap."

\----

Dean woke up with a start as a loud crack echoed around their room, he sat straight up elbowing Castiels side. He pulled his gun from under the pillow cocking it as Cas sat up beside him softly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Dean looked at his husband a little smile gracing his face as he thought about how adorable the man looked. He was snapped out of his thoughts by another loud crack and Cas sat up eyes wide.

"Its time Dean, the eggs are hatching."

Dean visibly relaxed stuffing the gun back under the pillow before getting up and follow Cas who was stood looking at the eggs in the cot. "They have so many cracks already." He commented not sure if that was normal.

Cas nodded looking at him with a smile. "This little guy is especially anxious to meet his mommy and daddy." The green egg had the most cracks on it and was rocking from side to side, it was as if the little angel inside was trying to make it roll off something. A small fist pushed up through the shell breaking off a huge chunk and then a little foot broke off another piece. Dean grinned proudly at his little man breaking out. Cas put his hand over the egg and a little pulse of blue shattered the rest of the shell leaving the angel lying in broken shell pieces and the fluid. Dean summoned a small bowl of warm water and a pile of fluffy towels before bending and retrieving a selection of newborn baby grows. He picked up the tiny angel in his hands and set the little thing in the bowl of water holding him with one hand while cleaning him off with a washcloth in the other hand. The first born had bright green eyes and raven coloured hair, he gazed at Dean in wide eyed wonder and Dean was praying thanks to whoever was listening that the little guy hadn't started wailing yet. He dried the angel off with a fluffy towel before placing him in the changing mat to get him dressed. He took the knife from under the mattress and cut slits in the baby grow so the little wings with their fluffy black down feathers could slide through then buttoned the item up and held the little one in his hands crossing back over the room to his husband.

"Cas how come he didn't cry when he came out the egg, is he ok?" Cas held his son and nodded.

"He's and angel Dean, angels don't cry from their first gasp of air. Our son is healthy."

Dean grinned. "My perfect baby." Once again a loud crack filled the air and it made the little boy jump slightly in Deans arms his tiny wings flapping of their own accord. He started crying and Dean held him close trying to sooth the infant. "Don't you fret my darling boy that's just for brother and sister trying to break out and meet you." a little foot burst forward on the brown egg and then another. Cas chuckled slightly and Dean lowered the little boy into the cot to lay next to the eggs. The little green onesie made his eyes stand out even more and Dean grinned, Cas helped the egg shatter and Dean changed the water in the bowl so he could wash his daughter. He picked her up looking at the blonde hair curling on her head and her beautiful blue eyes so perfect just like her fathers. "Good morning Johanna Beth." he cooed putting her down in the water to clean the fluids off of her and dress her too. He slipped her into a little white and yellow baby grow with bumble bees on the front, her tiny caramel coloured wings poking out the back of the baby grow a little smiled on her face and Dean laughed. "You're auntie Jo would have loved you my perfect baby girl." He gently lowered her into the cot next to her bother and squeezed Cas's hand.

They watched the other egg for over an hours Deans nerves were on edge there had only been one small crack on the egg and it wasn't doing anything. Cas finally put his fingers to the egg worry getting the better of him before he laughed a deep throaty laugh that made Dean jump. "This little guy is lazy, he fell asleep again." Cas buzzed the egg with his grace waking the angel inside. "Now is not the time for sleep my perfect prince, it is time for you come meet your siblings and parents," he leaned closer to the egg and whispered, "before your mommy has a heart attack." Dean punched his husband lightly but smiled non the less, he picked up the last egg wrapping it in a soft towel.

"You take all the time in the world angel, I want you to be big and strong just like me and your daddy, who will most surely be smited if he keeps calling me mommy." Cas just chuckled and Dean started singing softly to the egg in his arms. Cas listened closer before throwing his arms up in defeat when the egg started moving in Deans arms.

"Not even out of his egg and he is already a Metallica fan."

Dean hummed in response not interrupt his song as the egg cracked even further. After four songs a little fist broke through the shell the another and then a foot. Cas broke the remaining shell and the baby laid looking up at the pair. Dean placed the towel on the side before scooping the smallest of his children up and putting him in the water. He had sandy blonde hair with beautiful blue eyes, his wings were sandy blonde but the tips of his feathers were black like Castiel's wings. Dean dressed this little guy in a small blue baby grow covered in little black cars. "I can tell you're going to be a special little angel."

"How can you tell that?"

"His wings, their special not like us or other angels I have read about. His wings look dip dyed." Cas smiled and nodded. "The only angels with dip dyed wing tips that I know of are his uncle..."

Gabriel walked in the door stoping in his tracks when he took in the little angel in Deans arms. Gabriels wings flitted out close to his back revealing the caramel wings with chocolate tips. He moved closer to look at the child. "Your son is an archangel!" Dean held the child out proudly and Cas stood looking at his brother mouth open.

"wa-wait! My sons an archangel?" both Dean and Gabriel nodded. "I though archangels are made not born."

"Dad changed the rules before he took his little holiday but only the most precious angels get to have a baby archangel, dear old dad must decide and bless the child to be such."

Dean softly rubbed his cheek against his son who made a happy babbling sound before setting him down with his brother and sister. He gazed at the triplets proudly taking his husbands hand in his and pulling him closer. "Look at them, a couple assbutts like us made those little guys. How did we get this lucky?"

"Well I defiantly won the luck lottery when i married you my love." Cas muttered reaching up to kiss Deans forehead. "So what will we call the boys?"  
"How about Christian Robert Winchester for that little man." Dean said pointing at the angel with raven hair and green eyes, "and for this little prince i think Arthur Samuel Winchester." Cas nodded.

"Christian and Arthur." He tested the names on his tongue and smiled even brighter. "I love them Dean, they're the perfect names for our perfect children."

"I'm so happy for you guys." Gabriel said with a wide grin. "I actually came in here to tell you to come and meet your niece Mary Ellen Winchester. I would have brought her in here to meet you but Sam won't let her go for even a second he says if he puts her down then he might wake up and it will be a dream." Cas chuckled happily sweeping up Christian and Jo letting Dean grab Arthur before the happy parents followed Gabriel to meet the newest member of their family. Arthurs wings flapped happily as Dean held him at an angle, he knew holding him would help his child's wings get stronger quickly.

Mary was beautiful, she had chestnut hair and hazel eyes she looked just like Sam with pretty little honeycomb wings on her back, they had dressed her in a pink all in one. Sam held her tightly sat on the bed crying with joy at the little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket laid on his lap. His fingers toyed with her tiny hands, his eyes shone when he saw Dean with the triplets. "At least we will only have to have one birthday party for the lot of them." Sam said with a laugh as Dean introduced his little family to their uncles. He then took then to meet their grampy Bobby and nanny Jody who had arrived a couple of weeks ago having finally sorted out work enough to leave. The pair were filled with joy when the met their grandchildren, Bobby even let out a (very manly) sniffle and had to turn away to wipe his eyes.

Everyone was happy, Dean never realised how four tiny people could make everything in the world seem right but the babies managed it.

\----  
Dean bounced off the walls as he set about getting the triplets dressed. "Today is a very special day babies." He told them as he dressed the boys in their tiny suits and Jo in her little yellow dress. He looked at them sat in their smart clothes, (yes sat, only a month old and sitting already ... Angels do develop quickly) today was the wedding day. He adjusted his tux before yelling at Castiel who was still in the shower, "Cas come on I need you out here so I can go help Gabriel. I am not leaving our kids so you can enjoy ten minutes more of hot water." He heard a chuckle and the water stopped. Cas stepped out the bathroom a towel wrapped around his waist his chest glistening from the water that rested there his hair damp and resting at funny angles from the rough towel dry it had received, Dean felt all his blood rush straight to his cock as he took in his husband. "You are so hot." He purred chewing on his lip.

Cas smiled, "maybe we should celebrate our brothers wedding when we've put the kids to bed tonight." Dean groaned softly at the idea running his hand over the back if his neck. He wanted that so much he just nodded because any verbalised thoughts of his could be very scaring for their children. He just looked Cas in the eyes before kissing him once softly and charging from the room to go help Gabriel.

He shut the door to Gabriels room and leant against it letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Problems in the bedroom Dean? Or do you just go around the place with a hard on all the time." The archangel smirked at him and Dean shuffled uncomfortably.

"S'not my fault Cas is so freaking hot." He slung his arms around Gabriel fiddling with his hair before placing a gentle kiss on his head. "You look handsome babe, Sammy is one lucky son of a gun."

"D'you think Dean-o, I don't feel handsome. Mary has been keeping me up and i feel so tired. This white suit makes my wings look totally frumpy." Dean chuckled and then helped Gabriel straighten his longer feathers. "I love you Dean, I couldn't have asked for a better family then you and Cas, and you are just so perfect for my brother, I mean you're both stubborn children really but so full of love for each other that it bounces off you two and touches those around you too."

"alright mr chickflic lets get you ready to go get married to my baby brother." He tucked a stray lock of hair in for Gabriel. "Love you too by the way."

The time for the ceremony had come quicker then ever and there was a surprise for everyone. When Dean and Cas finished getting the library ready for the ceremony they heard a knock on the bunker door. Dean opened the door and Chuck stepped inside causing the amulet on Dean's chest to burn bright. "Cas your dads here." He laughed as Cas almost fell over a chair so he could bow to chuck.

"Father you came."

"Of course I did Castiel, I only wish i could have attended yours and Deans wedding as well. Where are those adorable grandchildren of mine then my son?"

Cas led the way to the library where the triplets were in a travel cot with Mary all babbling to each other happily. All four children looked up at the new stranger, all but Arthur stayed silent. Arthur started wailing and Dean picked him up bouncing him softly. "Its okay my prince mommys got you, this is your grandfather Chuck, most people call him God though." Dean cursed himself for saying mommy but there was something so soothing hearing it roll off his tongue and he hated the way it sounded so right.

Bobby walked in and chuck's attention was drawn away from the babies. "Bobby Singer, what a pleasure to finally meet you in person, may i say you have done a wonderful job raising my sons husband to be the wonderful man he is today. I'm ..."

"God." Bobby interrupted and chuck smiled.

"I prefer Chuck." Bobby outstretched a hand and Chuck took it making Bobby smile so wide his eyes crinkled at the sides. "Thank you again, take it from me you were the most amazing father those boys could have asked for even if John all but refused to let you keep them to raise them safe you were still always there when they needed you and for that you have my deepest respect." Dean could have sworn he saw the faintest pink raise in bobby's cheeks.

Bobby suggested that Chuck preform the ceremony which the other was more then happy to oblige with. As Gabriel and Sam both came to a halt at the top of their little ceremony area and looked at Chuck with surprise. The ceremony went perfect everyone laughed as Chuck slipped in some adorable stories about Gabriel and Sam and some about how Gabriel would sit reading to Sams would for hours when chuck was creating it. The couple shared their vows and kissed before walking hand in hand to the war room that had been set up with food and champagne to celebrate the happy couple.

"So what do we owe this pleasure father. I am sure the marriage of one child is not enough to bring you for a visit."

"Clever as always my son, i actually came to give you and Sam my wedding gift to you." Gabriel hummed and looked at his father. "If Sam would accept I would love for him to join his brother as an angel, so that you and your husband can stay by each others sides for eternity." Sam looked at Chuck with wide eyes.

"But Dean isn't a full angel."

"Oh but he is my son just a different breed of angel both him and Casteil are as full an angel as Gabriel is. Now i am offering that experience to join our ranks become an angel too, you will obviously remain on earth and your primary objective is to hunt the bad in this world. However for the next twenty years i would like you to focus raising my grandchildren, it will go in a flash trust me and don't stop hunting just do it as couples so the kids aren't in danger till they are adults."

"So Mary will be a hunter?"

"Yes a strong hunter as will her cousins, it runs in your blood line. So what do you say would you like to accept the gift? join us?" Sam looked at Gabriel seemingly having a silent conversation between the two of them. Sam nodded and Chuck placed a palm to his head. "Done, give it a couple of hours for you wings to develop and your grace to form, it may get a little uncomfortable when it moulds with your soul but then you will be able to start your studies. Good luck Sam, and welcome to the family. Now if you'll excuse me it is time i update your brother on his part time job." Chuck left the couple to chat as he strode over to Dean who was fiddling with Arthur's suit. "Dean may I have word."

"Of course Chuck what's up?"

"I have looked at your tests and papers from the academy as well as having a long discussion with our dear old professor Rothman and we have come to a conclusion on your perfect job. For the next twenty years I would like you to be a teacher as well as a hunter, you will receive papers from students to grade and of course you will teach the children but they must also learn the necessary hunting skills that you were taught such as knife fighting and shooting. Would you do that for me Dean?" Dean nodded dumbly.

"So I would be teaching angel training 101?" he joked and chuck laughed.

"Yes i guess you would. Also your brother will need teaching now he has joined our ranks. I hope to hear from you soon Dean, i feel now I must return to my place in heaven and fix the mess that Metatron has made up there. Remember that to you by doors are always open and you can all come to see me as often as you like, i hope the same invite will be extended in your home."

"Always, family is always welcome to visit us. Please come see your grandchildren often i would love to see you be an active part of their lives, their grandparents should be ever present, and please come for Christmas dinner like every year."

Chuck laughed with a sweet smile. "I give you my word that I shall come to celebrate with you and my sons. Until then i must cut my festivities short and attend to my home, farewell Dean and welcome to our family its great to have you son." With those words Chuck left disappearing on the spot. Everyone talked about what had happened late into the following morning by the time they had gone to bed the sun had just started to rise over the hills above the bunker and the world seemed to be at peace.


End file.
